With existing electronic devices, such as digital cameras or mobile phones, it is possible to capture and digitally store photographic images. Such photographic images may later be displayed on the same or another device, e.g., on the display of a mobile phone, of a tablet computer, or the like. However, such displayed photographic images are typically quite static.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques which allow for displaying stored photographic images in a way which allows for an enhanced viewing experience.